Darkness
by RocketshipRyan
Summary: Based on Cp Coulter's Dalton! Reed finds himself in a way too farmiliar situation! Reed/Shane *One shot*


**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THESE CHARECTERS -The charecters belong to CP Coulters Dalton! This is my first time ever wrinting a fanfiction and since i love Reed and Shane i decided to give it a try. Hope you like it :) Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks :D**

* * *

><p>Darkness surrounded him. The boy froze- he felt trapped, in the cold, in the emptiness...but that smell, that familiar smell – the boy knew what it was, paint.<p>

Suddenly the space didn't fell so empty! The small boy, suddenly aware he was not alone, started taking small and steady steps toward the smell... suddenly a light appeared behind him - a single candle light, followed by another, then another until the hall was filled with light and the boy finally realised where he was, Dalton's Art Hall!

He heard a squeak on the floorboards and he turned around quickly only to see a figure in the shadows! And they had something in their hand, something that glistened in candlelight, a knife! The boy tried to run but being the klutz that he was he managed to trip over something on the floor...

He heard the footsteps coming towards him, louder and louder as they approached, he tried to get up, but he was too weak! He felt himself being pulled off the ground and slammed into the wooden wall! Reed closed his eyes tightly and started to cry, this couldn't be happening to him, not again, not after last time...

"Shh little dormouse," he heard a familiar voice saying "won't be long now!" He opened his eyes and looked up and the face before him, a face that was he was way too familiar with, a face that had haunted him ever since the incident, it was the face of Adam!

"You should never have got in the way!" Adam shouted as he lifted the knife and held it towards Reed's throat... "But then again, you're a Windsor; Windsor's ALWAYS get in the way! But you won't be a problem anymore" Adam sneered! "Night night Dormouse"...

* * *

><p>Reed woke suddenly with a scream!<p>

Shane was awoken at once by his boyfriend's scream and immediately went to him! "Shh, shh Reed it's okay! It was all a dream babe" he whispered to him lightly as he held him in his arms, gently rocking back and forth. He knew what to do by now, how to calm him down. You see this wasn't the first time Reed had, had these nightmares! They had been happening at least once every month since it all happened but this past week Reed had been getting them every night! They all suspected that it was due to the coming up of the "One year anniversary" of that awful night.

Kurt had been there ever night, comforting his best friend as best he could, although Shane would always running if he heard anything wrong! But Kurt was starting to find it too much, he found it hard enough himself with the date coming up and while trying to look after Reed too, it was becoming too much! So Shane had offered to swap with him for a few nights, that way he'd be closer for when Reed needed him.

The smaller boy was calming down now! Shane lay down gently on the bed, allowing Reed's head to fall onto his chest. With one arm wrapped protectively around his boyfriend, he took the other hand a gently played with Reed's hair. He felt him shivering so the wrapped up closer to him, as he did so Reed turned to look at Shane, the man he loved, the one who would always be there for him and suddenly he knew that he was safe!

"I'm sorry Shane..."

"For what? It's not your fault you're having these dreams"

"I know, i mean i'm sorry for always needing you to be there for me!"

"Reed, it's okay! I like being there to help you, what sort of boyfriend would i be if i didn't? You're my own little damsel in distress!"

Reed couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, and you're my knight in shining armour." He said sleepily as he settled his head back down on his boyfriends chest and felt himself slowly falling deeper and deeper into a sleep. He knew that this time he wouldn't have the dream, not while he was with Shane.

Shane smiled at the sight as his sleepy little boyfriend started to fall asleep. He lay there for a while in the silence, just watching him until he finally felt himself getting tired again. He gently place a kiss on the top of the smaller boys head, settled down to sleep and switched off the light!

Then, once again, there was darkness.


End file.
